el Dragon y el Nigromante
by MadCobra
Summary: un crossover entre el universo de Saflys y el de Ubi dragones regnis; agradecimientos especiales a derek coatli, por prestarme sus personajes (visiten sus fanfic) y a Gajeel redfox por su gran ayuda.


**El barrió yacon**

El barrio yacon era un sitio pútrido; el barrio donde los aventureros o magos ancianos o vencidos acababan; desde que había entrado Joei había visto un invocador con su criatura grande y musculosa; tenia varias marcas en forma de equis por toda la cara; tenia los ojos lechosos y la nariz arrugada e inservible, para colmo Joei pudo distinguir como tenia los colmillos limados por seguridad; su invocador la utilizaba como entretenimiento a los niños; la en otro tiempo orgullosa bestia parecía estar muy bien acostumbrada a cargar niños que lloraban de miedo sobre su lomo mientras sus padres ponían cara de decepción y airadamente pagaban 1 moneda mas para subirse con el niño con la esperanza de que dejara de llorar; no lo hizo.

Al otro lado de la calle sentado en la terraza del bar de un amigo había un anciano pirata con un ojo de cristal y cojo que solía contar alguna de sus viejas aventuras o descifraba algún mapa por un par de cervezas o algunas monedas cuando no trabajaba dos pisos arriba del bar en una lavandería de amplios ventanales que el caballero dudaba por el olor de los transeúntes alguien usara..

La misma lavandería donde unos mellizos siameses solían ayudar por las tardes cuando salían de clase.

Joei miro como por la ventana los mellizos discutían sobre de que color teñir algo de ropa y dos vagabundos le aparecieron pidiéndole imposibles sumas de dinero mientras le mostraban las desnudas manos surcadas de tatuajes; cada tatuaje por una deuda de juego;

…vamos; solo necesito cien monedas mas de oro; esta vez tengo una apuesta segura… vamos;… - decía mientras su mirada se perdía en un infinito vacío; basto el amago de desenvainar la espada y el clic de esta al sonar para que pasaran de el como si jamás le hubiesen visto saltándole al próximo transeúnte con la misma cantinela;

Un tercero le salto abriendo su tunica revelando cientos de colgantes en buen estado; todos o bien robados o ganados en apuestas ilegales;

-cómprele alguno a su dama buen señor; creo que Cecilia estaría muy hermosa con este; le dijo mostrándole uno con forma de rosa poco gastado.

-Es casi igual al que solía usar su ama de llaves de niño ¿verdad?

Joei arrugo la cara y su mano se poso por instinto en la empuñadura;

-el barrio Yacon donde termina toda la basura de los magos, o donde la gente misma…

… es basura.- término el vendedor;

-¿Qué hace un telépata como tu aquí?

-Usted sabe; -decía sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa de zorro y mirarle son sus grandes ojos de extraños dibujos; a nadie le gusta tener alguien que no necesita robar su diario para saber donde a estado cerca…

-Estoy buscando un…-comenzó Joei intentando concentrarse a lo que le había llevado allí;

-No le conozco; nunca le he visto; dijo el telépata ambulante antes de mirar alertado a una pareja de transeúntes y correr a enseñarles una pareja de colgantes gemelos de plata;

-¿quizás buscabais esto? Casualmente el destino os a elegido para llevarlos…- le oyó decir mientras la pareja poco mejor vestida que el telépata le ofrecía algunas pocas moneda de plata que el vendedor a bien recogió con elegancia de sus manos.

Mas adelante había el sello en plata de un curandero con lo que Joei imagino trozos de carne quemada adherida y un charco acumulado mediante todos los que intentaron robar el sello de sangre seca bajo este.

Joei paso frente a este sin detenerse a mirar los perros abandonados que se escondían del firme sol en la sombra del portal y casi tropezó con otro vagabundo;

Pelo lacio arrugado y reseco por estar demasiado expuesto al sol, un cuerpo muy delgado y ropas sucias que tardo en reconocer y que, solo fue capaz por que aun se distinguía el sello de la orden de caballeros;

Wiler le reposaba rodeado de algunas botellas vacías de licor barato con cara de dolor; giro la cabeza y abrió los parpados mirándole con su único ojo.

-¿Sorprendido Capitán?- tuve que vender el ojo para pagar la operación del dedo y poder vender el anillo; dijo con una voz cargada de polillas y cansancio mostrándole una mano ahuesada de cuatro dedos donde meses atrás, antes de que fuera expulsado de la orden por corrupción Joei recordaba el precio de su casa en joyas y piedras preciosas, en cada dedo.

-Wilder… Joei le recordaba mirando con desprecio al nuevo teniente, y como el mismísimo Alchemist le pedía abandonar la orden para siempre; aunque Joei le odiaba por su intento de tomar el poder dentro de la orden, sabia que no merecía acabar en el barrio Yacon;

Apenado saco el saco de las monedas y le tendió algunas; Wilder ni se molesto en recogerlas de su pello; parecía decidido a pudrirse con un mínimo de honor; quizás el honor de una lombriz.

Joei continuo avanzando; según la zona del barrio Yacon parecía que eran recién amanecido, media noche o medio día, todo por la actividad que vislumbraba; encontró magos acabados que vendían varitas de oro mientra fumaban en largas y finas pipas de hueso y de vez en cuando miraban a algún joven chiquillo que miraba la varita tendida sobre el trapo frente al anciano con codicia, después notaba la mirada del mago y parecía acobardarse; algo le dijo que llevaban meses así…

En otro punto un semi gigante guardaba la entrada de una armería tan quieto que aprecia una estatua; y en otro un Golem de forma humanoide negro y de cabeza plana descansaba de rodillas como si quisiese levantar mancuernas o estuviese haciendo alguna inclinación; Joei no se pregunto por que el ayuntamiento no había recogido el cadáver de roca de la calle donde casi separaba el barrio Yacon en dos.

Mas adelante había mas cuerdas con ropa colgada; y los edificios eran algo mas altos y viejos; allí Joei pudo distinguir y reconocer varios miembros de la aristocracia acompañado de cortesanas tan bien vestidas que podían pasar por doncellas de la alta sociedad. Se esforzó por fingir que no reconoció a ningún superior o conde.

A la derecha junto a la pared y sobre un trapo remendado vio una rata enorme e hinchada boca arriba; dos niños salieron de otra calle apenas con una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto cada uno, con los brazo cubiertos de vendas y tiritas con los estragos del hambre marcando sus cuerpos; la marca de los nigromantes aparecía aun translucida en sus frente brillando bajo sus pieles como una mala aparición; se arrodillaron frente a la rata; el hermano mayor había llegado a ella con un bisturí bien afilado en su mano.

-Mira Vanesa; ya veras que pasada; - le decía a su hermana; paso el bisturí como una pluma por el vientre de la rata y su hermana saco la lengua de asco, se tapo la boca con las dos manos y retrocedió; todo tan rápido que era difícil decir en que orden lo hizo;

Cientos de gusanos verdosos asomaron salpicando todo el trapo.

-según el libro nunca tocan el cerebro; lo lamen asta secarlo y lo deja; ¿quieres este cerebro para tu perrito?

-la niña miro la cabeza de la rata, después el vientre abierto y del que aun salían gusanos y por ultimo al callejón del que habían venido y donde varias moscas reposaban sobre el cuerpo a medio construir de un perro.

-Vale; dijo sonriendo con menos dientes de los que debería tener a su edad.

-disculpa…- comenzó Joei acercándose a ellos cuando el hermano mayor se disponía a levantar el bisturí como un puñal;

-estoy buscando a un nigromante…- los niños intercambiaron miradas como si aquella fuera la oportunidad que llevaban toda su corta vida esperando y Joei se sintió muy mal por darles falsas esperanzas;

Tiene una calabaza por cabeza, me han dicho que estaba aquí.

Los niños enseguida borraron sus sonrisas; le miraron de arriba a abajo reparando en la blanca armadura de plata, la capa verde y la pronunciada espada semi escondida entre su capa;

Sus rostros se volvieron serios de repente;

-Nunca le hemos visto, no se quien es.- dijo; nu-nunca le hemos visto; no… se quien es- dijo su hermana de memoria y Joei se esforzó por no reírse ante su esfuerzo.

-si le veis decirle que soy Joei; el me conoce.

Siguió caminando cuando la voz del hermano se levanto un poco; no lo aprietes; ten cuidado…

Mas adelante en la ultima plaza del barrio Yacon varios nobles tan bien vestidos y tan bien acompañados como los últimos que había visto en el barrio anteriormente disfrutaban de la música de un artista callejero; todos disfrutaban en silencio y sonriendo de la música y los pocos transeúntes de esa zona intentaban no hacer ningún ruido al pasar; la música era tan bella que uno podía olvidarse de donde estaban; cuando la música paro unos minutos mas tarde varios nobles arrojaron monedas de cobre y plata al aire lloviendo por todas partes divertidos mientras que los mendigos cojos niños huérfanos y demás fauna del barrio corrían por coger todo lo que pudieran con sus escasos dedos.

Joei avanzo hacia las cajas y la cortina gastada que tapaba la entrada a un local abandonado; ya sabía por la melodía de quien se trataba;

Cuando logro pasar a la parte delantera del tumulto noto como los mendigos no tocaban las monedas mas cercabas al escenario; un niño mestizo de vaari recogió una de las monedas de plata y su madre enseguida le recrimino por lo bajo quitándole la moneda y dejándola donde estaba.

Una sombra apareció sobre ambos; el nigromante se agallo, cogio la moneda y se la tendió a la madre con una sonrisa en aquella calabaza encantada.

La vaari abrazo al niño y retrocedió como si le hubiera dirigido la palabra un conde.

-bueno; mi publico; ¿alguna sugerencia? ¿Algún pedido? – decía barriendo la plaza con la mirada; las madres desde las ventanas gritaban nombres de canciones y después arrojaban algún saquito con algunas pocas monedas; un noble levanto su bastón; era narigudo, de una barba muy peinada y cuidada y vestido de rojo y negro; se acerco al escenario y saco una bolsa grande;

-Cien de plata; para mañana en el parque de las rosas; al medio día.

-el nigromante inclino la cabeza; cogio la bolsa, y tras guardarse algunas monedas le tendió la bolsa a una de sus dos ayudantes; la chica de piel azulada y cabello rosa rojizo comenzó a arrojar monedas por los rincones libres de la plaza mientras el publico desde las ventanas corría a bajar a la calle.

-buen, señor seré vuestro todo el tiempo que queráis mañana; y añadió antes de que el noble pudiera alejarse; tan solo espero que esta vez me quieran por mi música; aun ando escocido; asta el noble río satisfecho;

-Espero que seáis tan divertido también mañana.

-Por cien monedas de plata os aria reír en un funeral buen señor, y por otras cien haría reír al difunto.

Después cogio su guitarra y comenzó a tocar alunas canciones que le habían pedido; Joei tubo que esperar varias canciones asta que por fin el nigromante apoyo la guitarra en la pared y le hizo un gesto para que entrara tras el escenario mientras sus ayudantes hacían trucos de magia y malabares.

-¿Qué es lo que trae al capitán de los lobos blancos a qui?

-Blanckpain…-comenzó Joei; sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decir nada, ni a pedirte nada; pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

Blakcpain que se estaba secando el sudor de la calabaza con una toalla giro la cabeza y le miro disgustado;

¿Necesitáis?

-No, es lo que piensas; el rey no puede venir en persona pero… me pidió que te encontrara.

-Ya.- comento Blackpain perdiendo la paciencia

Joei lo noto y abrevio; ha habido ataques de un dragón de zafiro en el retiro de la bruja; su majestad no se pude permitir enviar soldados; estamos en medio de un tratado de paz; y si el ejercito aunque solo fuera un hombre se movilizara en dicho territorio…

-Si, lo sé, creo recordar que, estuve mas tiempo que tu en el negocio; ¿entonces queréis que me deshaga del dragón?

-precisamente.- dijo mas aliviado;

-por supuesto su majestad sabrá recompensarte; no me atreví a traer el dinero, pero hablamos de no menos de 40 mondas de oro; además si aceptaras…

-Acepto; le interrumpió el nigromante; pero partiré pasado mañana; como sospechó que sabes ya tengo planes para mañana.

¿El concierto del noble? – le pregunto aturdido; yo te ofrezco cuarenta monedas de oro; eso es suficiente para que puedas mudarte a otro barrio.

-algunos meses si, pero no durara, nadie contrata a alguien que sale el barrio Yacon, tu deberías saberlo; ¿O no te as encontrado el ex teniente Wiler por el camino? Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se convierta en un zombi y vacíe algunas casas en el barrio; pero a nadie fuera del barrio le importa.

Joei no supo que responder.

-No tienes por que permanecer aquí, no tengo nada contra ti, y si iré a por ese dragón… ¿as dicho que esta en el retiro de la bruja?

-en el retiro de la bruja, si.

-mnm, curioso, hace poco alguien me pidió que examinara una fisura allí… que curioso…-comentaba mientras revisaba algunos papeles acumulados en una esquina y mantenidos por una piedra como pisapapeles.

-Si, una gran casualidad, le corroboro para darle coba.

-tu no lo sabes, pero yo he vito dragones zafiros; el que te ataco no era un dragón zafiro o tus palabras al entrar aquí hubiesen sido… ``cerebro, venganza, ¿Por qué no vivo aun mi…? ´´ -dijo imitando una voz entupida y haciendo poses con los brazos extendidos.

-Era un dragón zafiro; azul con plumas amarillas, y llamas azules;

Blackpain se acerco a el; le cogio la mano ignorando su gesto de escozor y le quito el guante izquierdo; muchas venas marcadas en una carne muy rosada aun creciendo de nuevo bajo delicadas vendas semitransparentes.

-la llama de los dragones zafiro es blanca, y el fuego que escupen no da estas caricia de advertencia… pero por 42 monedas de oro, te daré la razón igual, río.

-¿42?-repitio Joei; un momento después comprendio y asintió; pero no puedo subir mas a lo qe Blackpain asintió con naturalidad, ¿Cómo notaste que fui uno de los atacados?

-Ya te he dicho que he estado mas que tu en el negocio, o estuve; mandándote a ti envían a alguien de confianza y alguien que lo a vivido de cerca; así no abra mas intermediarios, todo queda cerrado; un dragón zafio; uno autentico, si es un motivo por el que movilizar un batallón, pero para los izquerdianos que jama san visto un dragón eso seria una burla; de todas maneras puedes darme el mapa de donde os ataco y pasado mañana salir a despedirme a la puerta este; creo que si tengo suerte pueda traerte la cabeza de ese dragón…si es que lo era.-dijo mirando de nuevo la herida donde la carne rosada palpitaba como dándose por mencionada; Joei regreso su guante y le miro extrañado;

-Partiremos al medio día; es la mejor hora para evitar atascos en las afueras y así llegaremos a sotomontes al anochecer, pero la cabeza no; mis superiores quieren algo mas refinado; quieren las plumas doradas del dragón.

Blakpin tubo que taparse la boca de la calabaza con los dedos mientras una risa le agitaba como un viento que le hiciese cosquillas.

¿Al medio día? ¿Iremos?- permíteme transmitirte mis respetos; voy plagiarte la broma la próxima vez que pueda; en serio no me lo esperaba. Y sus ayudantes sonrieron desde la distancia; Joei las ignoro, no le importa que llevasen rato espiándoles mientras fingían limpiar una bota cada una.

-No veo el chiste Blackpain.

-El chiste eres tu amigo; no tienes el entrenamiento para ir a cazar dragones, yo tampoco claro; pero tengo mas experiencia real de campo… y no pasare por sotomontes; no soy amigo de los burdeles interraciales.

-(No desde que se volvieron tiquismiquis con las mascaras;) –comento una delas chicas y las dos muchachas se rieron.

-si cruzo el extremos de Petakka en los acantilados llegare en un día al retiro de la bruja;

-Los humanos no pueden pasar por alli Blackpain; hay un pequeño asentamiento de esfinges; se instalaron el mes pasado; creemos que quizás sean un grupo nómada.

-como sea no tendré problemas para cruzarlo; conozco el camino.

Joei le miro inquisitivo de reojo y Blackpain supo que habia oído los rumores referentes a el.

-¿no tienes ningún problema con que cruce por allí no?

-Los humanos…-

Si, si te he oído; y he oído los rumores; tu limítate a tener preparado mis 42 monedas.

Blackpain se puso a escribir algo ignorando a Joei y este miro a las chicas que se intercambiaron las botas picudas antes de olvidarse de el, comprendiendo el mensaje salio de la tienda donde la plaza volvía a ser un mercadillo de escasos puestos de escasas cosas y algún fugaz cojo aquí y allí pidiendo en silencio y deambulando por el camino; cuando llego a la altura de los niños estos reían a carcajadas mientras un perro de forma irregular les perseguía con hilo de suturas aun colgándole del cuello y la frente.

-¿de verdad vamos a ir al retiro de la bruja? –pregunto Mimi una vez Joei salio de la tienda.

-lo que sea es inteligente, y eso es casi mas peligroso que un dragón zafiro; quiero llegar cuanto antes; además no creo que ese grupo de esfinges se vaya puesto en el camino mas cercano al retiro por casualidad; aprovecharemos para preguntarles…¿Cómo van mi botas chicas?

-yo ya he terminado de limpiar la mía; dijo sonriente Coco mostrando una bota que había perdido el color entero quedándose de un bermellón mas cercano al color de carne podrida.

-las botas eran amarillentas boba; la riño Mimi pasándola la suya para que las igualara; ahora tendré que repasar esta; ¿nos quedan tiras de mowag o algo jefe?

-Debería; -contento Blackpain divertido; se dirigió a un cofre gastado y remendado y escogió el cuero mas resistente y algunos remaches de hierro dejando al descubierto al recogerlos las cartas que recibía de su sobrina de la universidad atemporal; una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en la calabaza cuando vio como había aparecido una carta nueva en la pila; abultada de fotos y notas, y redondeada por un lazo color café; Blackain pagaba cada mes la matricula a su sobrina; vivía en el barrio yacon cuando hacia tiempo podía haberlo abandonado con el dinero de esta, y, para colmo se estaba perdiendo la niñez de su sobrina en ese universidad donde cada mes equivalía a un año afuera, pero prefería eso; prefería dormir sujetando una daga por las ratas o los leprosos suicidas, prefería tener que elegir entre remendar su ultimo par de botas o cenar caldo de cuero a no dejarle un futuro a su única familia.

La partida.

Dos dias después de muy madrugada, con la luna aun oscilante y las estrellas titilando en el cielo y las sombras mezclando la barrera entre la oscuridad de la tierra y la del cielo las puertas de las murallas se abrieron y una figura solitaria montada en un mecano comenzó su viaje.


End file.
